


Richie Lends A Hand (Or A Mouth)

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Eddie's favorite porn star just so happens to look exactly like his roommate, who also just so happens to walk in on him one night.





	Richie Lends A Hand (Or A Mouth)

Richie hated how nice Bill was sometimes. Like tonight when they were supposed to be working on a lab report but someone from Bills work called him to ask if he could take the night shift and Bill, being the nice guy he was, couldn’t say no.

So here Richie was, at 11PM walking across campus alone. He had tried to call Eddie to ask for a ride but he hadn’t picked up.

Richie pulled his bag higher up on his shoulder. He was planning on working late on the report and sleeping over at Bills but that obviously wasn’t happening now. He was pretty sure Eddie had said he was going to be home. He must have been in the shower or knowing him, turned his phone off for an intense study session alone.

Richie walked up to the student housing and unlocked the front door. he jumped into the elevator and rode it up to the 4th floor where his and Eddie’s dorm room was. Richie held his keys in his hand and pushed it into the lock.

“Ed’s, you here…” Richie called stepping into the room. Eddie made a surprised sound from somewhere in the room.

“R-Richie?”

The lights were turned off. It took Richie’s eyes a second to adjust to the change. When they did he saw Eddie sitting in his bed. Their eyes meet and Eddie’s widened. Richie’s eyes dropped from Eddie’s, down his face to his lap. 

Richie finally took in the whole scene.

Eddie was sitting on the edge of his bed. His laptop placed beside him, and one headphone in his ear. His pajama shorts were pushed low on his hips, one of Eddie’s hands was thrown over his lap, hiding himself from Richie and the other was trying to push the laptop shut.

“DON’T LOOK!” Eddie yelled. Richie’s eye’s snapped back up to his face and saw how red it was.

“Sorry, sorry,” Richie replied, spinning around to face the door. his face mirroring Eddie’s.

Richie heard the laptop clicking shut and Eddie shuffling on the bed.

“I thought you were staying at Bill’s tonight.” Eddie coughed out. Richie looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Eddie from the bed. He had pulled his shorts up but still awkwardly held his hand in his lap. His head was hanging low and he was looking up at Richie through his lashes.

“Sorry…I didn’t think that you’d be…” Richie said in a soft voice. Slowly turning to face away from the wall. It was quiet for a second before Richie took a step into the room.

“what were you watching…” Richie asked eventually. Eddie’s mouth dropped open.

“Richie, I don’t think that a good…” Eddie started but trailed off as Richie sat down beside him on the bed. Richie lifted the screen of the laptop and gaped down at the screen.

The movie was still playing. On the screen was two male actors. One was sitting on a chair, running his hand through the other’s hair while the other was kneeling in front of him. He was getting fucked in the mouth. Richie blushed as he watched the video play out.

Eddie stared, open-mouthed at Richie. There was no way this was a good idea.

The cameraman moved to a close up of the guy on the ground.

“Whoa.” Richie saw the guy’s face. He had long black hair and look almost identical to himself. Richie leaned in closer to the screen and watched as his look-alike moaned around the other actor’s dick.

Richie was completely captivated. He hardly ever watched gay porn. Especially not ones staring basically himself.

Eddie, on the other hand, was mortified. He had been so excited for tonight when Richie had told him he would be staying at Bill’s, not that he didn’t love Richie. That was actually a whole other problem on it own. It’s just that Richie didn’t really do much outside of school that Eddie wasn’t also apart of, which made it hard for Eddie to get any alone time in their room.

So as soon as Richie said he had the room for the night he knew exactly what he was going to do. He waited a courtesy 20 minutes after Richie left in case he had forgotten something, and then pulled out his laptop and searched up his favorite porn star.

If he happened to look just like Richie it was a complete coincidence.

It was great. He could take his time and really get into it, imagining it wasn’t the guy from the video but another dark-haired someone he knew was all too easy. It was what he’d done ever since he had found this particular actor about a year ago.

Did he feel guilty about it after?

Hell yeah he did. But that didn’t stop him from typing in the name again the next time he was alone.

He usually felt pretty guilty about using imaginary Richie to get off and now that the real Richie had walked in on him and seen the fake Richie, Eddie didn’t think he could do it anymore.

Eddie still had one earbud in his ear and the sounds that fake Richie was making was not doing anything to help calm him down. This had gone from a nice night alone to watching porn with his best friend/ kinda secret crush, but Eddie’s dick didn’t seem to get that memo.

He had one arm laying across his lap, in what he hoped was a casual way, trying to hide his still hard dick. He wasn’t even watching the video anymore. He was just staring at the side of Richie’s face as he watched.

“Geez, how does he do that?” Richie commented quietly as ‘fake Richie’ took the other actor completely to the base of his shaft.

Eddie didn’t respond.

“Do you think I could do that?” Richie asked even quieter than before. Eddie made a strangled noise but didn’t think he could put actual words together at the moment.

Richie turned his head to face him. His lips were parted and his face was flushed.

Eddie, unable to look directly at Richie moved his eyes down to the screen. Which turned out to be a bad idea because the cameraman had moved again and the shot was a POV from the other actor looking down at Fake Richie. And they were making pretty much the same face.

“Richie, I don’t know.” Eddie shifted on the bed and rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling. He could feel Richie’s eyes still on him, burning into the side of his face. Neither said anything for a few minutes as the video played though and faint moaning could be heard from Eddie’s headphones.

“Wanna find out?” Richie whispered still looking down at the side of Eddie’s face.

Eddie nearly choked as he turned to look up at Richie confused.

“Richie!” Eddie half screamed when Richie dropped from the bed and knelt in front of him, looking up at him with a smirk.

He reached his hands up and rested them on Eddie’s knees, almost hesitantly.

“Don’t you want me to?” He asked confused, had he completely read the situation wrong. He really hoped not because seeing Eddie jerking off to an exact replica of himself really did things to him.

“Well, I mean, of course I do, but- “

“Well, then it shouldn’t be a Problem.” Richie cut off, his smile coming back to his face. His hands slid from Eddie’s knees up his thighs.

“Shouldn’t we like, talk about this or something!” The reasonable part of Eddie’s brain was saying that this was a bad idea and that he should physically stop Richie so that they could talk. But every other part of him wanted this.

“Later” was Richie’s muttered response, as he pressed light kisses on Eddie thigh’s, just below the hem of his shorts.

With that, the reasonable part of Eddie shut down and the majority won over. He pushed the laptop away with one hand and placed the other gently on the top of Richie’s head.

Richie took that as a silent agreement and with his hands on Eddie’s knees, pushed them apart to make room for himself. he scooted forward, running his hands from Eddie’s knees up to the bottom of this shorts.

He pushed the shorts up higher and kissed and nipped at the now exposed skin. Eddie whimpered from above him. Richie smiled against his leg and lifted his head to place a kiss on Eddie’s lower abdomen.

With Eddie distracted with Richie’s mouth, he moved his hands to grab hold of the waistband of Eddie shorts. He tugged on them lightly, rubbing the soft material of the shorts over Eddie’s cock, causing Eddie to let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck, Richie.” He breathed out and tightened his grip on Richie’s hair as he kissed literally every part of Eddie’s middle, expect the one part he wanted.

Richie laughed quietly against the top of Eddie’s thigh. He tugged harder on Eddie’s shorts, pulling them down just enough so Eddie’s dick bounced free. Eddie stared down at Richie, not breathing.

Richie leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the tip and looked up at Eddie to see his reaction.

Eddie’s mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were half-lidded.

Richie smiled up at him before pressing kisses down the shaft and then back up to the tip.

Eddie muttered a curse when Richie finally took some of him into his mouth. He started slow but gradually worked up to a faster pace.

Eddie had one hand still holding onto Richie’s hair as he bobbed on his dick, the other was gripping onto the bed trying to ground himself. He tried to hold back the moans that threatened to escape his mouth but quickly gave up trying to hold them in when Richie started using his tongue to lick around the head of his cock.

Richie slowed down the pace and slowly started to work his way as far down as he could. That had been the whole point of this after all, right? He watched Eddie’s face as he took as much of him as he could, which turned out was all of him.

Eddie whined when he felt his entire cock enveloped in the warmth of Richie’s mouth.

Richie held there for a few seconds before he had to pull off to gasp for breath. He used his hand to stoke Eddie, as he panted a few times. 

“I knew I could to it” Richie exclaimed, looking up at Eddie. His voice was gravely and he had to speak between heavy breathes, but he sounded extremely proud of himself.

“Your parents would be so proud~” Eddie’s comment faded into a moan as Richie took him back into his mouth, skipping past the slow adjustment period of last time and jumping straight into a faster speed.

Eddie had already been close when Richie had walked in on him and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to last. He felt the heat rising in his stomach and tugged at Richie’s hair to try and warn him. Richie moaned when Eddie pulled at his hair, causing vibrations around Eddie’s cock. That was all he needed as he cried out and came down Richie’s throat.

Richie made a surprised noise but sat still as Eddie came, swallowing it all down his throat.

He popped his mouth off when he felt the convulsions of Eddies orgasm stop and licked a strip along the bottom of his dick. Eddie gasped for breath as Richie finally pulled off and looked up at him.

“Jesus Richie.” Eddie said between heavy breaths as Richie sat back on his feet. “Um, do you want me to um…” Eddie trailed off but made vague gestures at Richie.

Richie laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“Nah, I kinda already … took care of it.” Richie responded awkwardly, motioning to his other hand which had cum sticking between his fingers.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he reached down to grab the front of Richie’s shirt, pulling him up and slamming their lips together into a needy kiss. Richie immediately kissed him back. he wrapped one hand around Eddie’s neck and held the other away from them both, not really feeling like getting cum everywhere.

They broke apart when they heard a loud moan coming from Eddie headphones. The video had just ended and the recommended videos popped up on the screen, most of them staring Fake Richie. Real Richie pressed a light kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“Do you have any other videos, you want to recreate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
